Z An Unexpected Arrival ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Penelope finds herself in quite the predicament after going on the road with the team, and Hotch must force her to face it. Written for the CCOAC challenge, March Madness. ONESHOT


_A/N: This is a pinch hit for Crazy4Remi for the March Madness Challenge. The prompts were Hotch/Garcia and 'The Girl With Something Extra.' _

_At some point, this may turn into something more. For now…it's just a one shot with potential...at least I hope you think so! LOL You know how I have this vicious need to leave you wanting more. Mwahaha!_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia could kick herself in the ass—metaphorically speaking, of course—for even getting herself into this mess in the first place! She hated travelling with the team, preferring instead to remain safely ensconced in her cave of electronics, thank you very much. Case in point: she'd gone away with the team once—<em>once—<em>in the past four months and she'd gone and screwed it up, quite literally, by sleeping with her best friend. And he'd done a 'bang up' job, too. Always the overachiever, Derek had gone and knocked her up.

Apparently Morgan plus Garcia plus Captain Morgan's equaled earth shattering sex and a little bundle of joy. She absently touched her stomach, amazed that she'd been able to keep it quiet for this long. But it hadn't been her mouth that had spilled the beans. Oh, no. As always, it had been her emotions that had betrayed her. And her boss's eagle eye had picked right up on it.

"Penelope?" Hotch prompted gently.

She blinked a few times before meeting his gaze; he was obviously waiting for an answer, but she couldn't recall his question. "I'm sorry," she said miserably. For God's sake, how did you tell your best friend you were expecting his baby? This wouldn't have happened if she was best friends with Emily…or JJ!

"I asked how you've been feeling," he repeated.

"Fine," she lied. Physically she _was _fine. But she'd distanced herself further and further away from Derek over the past few months until, aside from work, she rarely saw him at all. But this was his fault, too, dammitt! He'd allowed her to push him away without pushing back. He shouldn't have done that!

"Have you forgotten the field you work in?" he queried, a pinch of amusement in his voice.

"If you knew, then why did you ask?" She knew she sounded petulant, but at the moment couldn't be bothered to care.

"I wanted to see if you would give me an honest answer before I ask the next question," he answered.

"What…?"

"Derek's?" he asked pointedly.

Penelope cleared her throat anxiously. "Yes," she said in a voice that sounded much smaller than her own.

Hotch nodded curtly. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"I can't…I'm not ready…"

"Get ready," Hotch instructed. "Because you have until the end of the day to let him know."

"But…" She nearly burst into tears. For years she'd only imagined getting Derek Morgan into bed, and when the opportunity had finally arose, she'd been too weak to walk away from it.

"But nothing, Penelope," Hotch said softly. "It's my job to address issues that affect my team."

"What about Derek?" she asked.

"His performance hasn't changed," Hotch told her. "_Yours_ has."

Penelope laughed, no trace of humor in the sound. "His performance will certainly change after _this_," she muttered.

Hotch nodded. "I think you might be right," he agreed. Morgan had become more hot-headed than usual in the field lately, and while he couldn't say for certain, he had his suspicions that it was his lack of time with Garcia that was getting to his best agent. Not that Morgan would ever admit it. Confronting him would only serve to escalate his annoyance, and Hotch would only do that as a last resort. The team was running short right now, and he needed Morgan to help lead.

"Can I ask you something?" Penelope asked.

Once again, Hotch nodded.

"How did you know?"

Hotch studied her face for a moment. "He didn't sit next to you on the plane," he finally answered..

"So…?"

"Up until a few months ago, Morgan _always_ sat next to you."

Penelope had never given it a second thought, but Hotch was right. It seemed whenever they were in a room together, it didn't matter who else was there, Morgan was by her side.

"He's not going to be mad that you're pregnant, Penelope," Hotch assured her. "Only that you didn't tell him right away."

Penelope had known that, and maybe that was why she _was _so afraid to tell him. She was about to change his life, and their friendship, forever. Slowly Penelope stood. "I'm sorry to have been such a bother," she said as she headed for the door.

"You are never a bother, Garcia," Hotch told her, his lips twitching. "A little eccentric at times, definitely, but never a bother."

She grinned weakly at him. "Thank you."

She walked out of Hotch's office and onto the ramp just outside in the hallway. Placing her hands on the railing, she surveyed the activity in the bullpen until her eyes landed on Derek…the father of her child.

Penelope sighed. She'd always been known as the girl with something extra. Usually people were referring to her eccentricities, or the bounce in her step, or her dazzling smile. But for the next five months or so, the nickname was sure to take on new meaning.

For two seemingly intelligent people, neither one of them had stopped for even half a second to think about protection. And though she'd never admit it aloud, Penelope was a bit flattered about that fact. He'd obviously wanted her as badly as she'd wanted him. After giving in to him, she'd spent the next few nights restless. Every time she'd closed her eyes, she could feel his lips on hers, his hands skimming over her flesh, the perfection of him driving inside of her and filling her so thoroughly. She'd thought the longing would eventually subside, and maybe it would have…if her hormones hadn't gone into overdrive.

With a sigh, Penelope squared her shoulders and marched forward, preparing to change her best friends life forever.


End file.
